


Nobody But You

by VulnerableSunflower



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulnerableSunflower/pseuds/VulnerableSunflower
Summary: Blake and Gwen recording Nobody But You.
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Nobody But You

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff for these challenging times. 
> 
> -L.

He has a hard time keeping his eyes off her.  She doesn’t hate it. 

She loves how expressive he is. Never are his desires or love hidden from her. It took a while to get used to, but now that she has it, she can’t ever see it changing. He offers her a small smile, putting his guitar on a stand. It’s his safety net, the instrument always an extension of him whenever he’s in the studio or on stage. But this time he’ll be just as bare as her: nothing but her voice and the ability to emotionally convey a song to hold them. 

“Are you ready?” 

It’s only now hitting her that not only will they be recording their third duet together- it will be a song that perfectly conveys how they feel about each other. Probably more so than ever before. 

She nods. “Ready, cowboy.”

He smiles while putting a hand on her back, leading her into the soundproof booth. She inhales the scent of his cologne on his skin and places the set of headphones that are waiting there on her head. 

It’s always like this whenever they record songs together, which in all honesty isn’t often. She completely forgets about anyone else in the room, focused only on the thing that matters- _them_. 

He stands next to her, putting his own set of headphones on. 

“From the top.” His producer instructs.

Blake shoots the man a thumbs up, his eyes searching for Gwen’s again.

He must’ve sensed that she was getting nervous, because his hand softly touches her arm in reassurance. It’s not that she’s particularly shy about her vocals or ability to get the song right, but it’s these _lyrics_ that will totally kill her. She’s been emotional about it ever since hearing it for the first time, when he played the demo song for her in the car. 

The intro of the song starts playing in the headphones then, bringing her back to that moment. She bites her lip, trying to keep inward the overflow of love she feels for the man standing next to her, her eyes tearing up again. 

_ Don’t have to leave this town to see the world,  _

_ Cause it’s something that I gotta do, _

_ I don’t wanna look back in thirty years, _

_ And wonder who you’re married to _

His voice is perfect. She tells him this all the time; the smooth and rich tones of his voice never fail to put a smile on her face and adoration in her heart. Today is no different. 

He looks at her softly, realizing it’s her cue. 

_ Wanna say it now, wanna make it clear _

_ For only you and God to hear  _

_ When you love someone, they say you set ‘em free, _

_ But that ain’t gonna work for me _

Their voices intertwine in sweet harmony, the higher pitch of her voice lacing Blake’s words like a blanket. As soon as the chords of the chorus come in, a few tears slide down her cheeks and she shakes her head in an embarrassed gesture. 

Blake looks at her full with understanding, motioning for the producer to stop the track. 

“God Blake, I’m so sorry.” She whispers, her hand muffling her sobs.

“Hey darling, come here.” 

She feels embarrassed about breaking down like this, in front of the producer no less, but she literally can’t help it. She sniffles when Blake presses her soundly against his chest, holding her for a few minutes. Her breathing evens out again and she presses a soft kiss against the fabric of his shirt.

He moves her head up with his finger, urging her to look at him.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“I’m okay.”

He looks at her so intensely she feels her cheeks redden. 

“I swear, I’m okay cowboy.” She assures him. “It’s just…. I’m so happy with you and this song, God it’s so beautiful. I just never thought I’d get to a place where I could sing a song like this and have it be the truth.”

“I know we didn’t write this song together, but I promise, every word of this song coulda’ came from my brain. It’s exactly how I feel.” Blake affirms.

The words feel incredible to hear and she loves how Blake always knows exactly what she needs. 

“I think I’m ready to try again.” She says softly, still feeling a bit bashful.

Blake nods proudly.

“Let’s pick it back up from the chorus.” 

The track starts playing again, their voices mingling perfectly together. It was the greatest stamp of approval for her, realizing that their chemistry and crazy synchronicity extended to the studio as well. She always longed to be in tune with another person, both personally and professionally. Someone who would understand her music and could even add to it sometimes. 

_ I don’t wanna live without you _

_ I don’t wanna even breathe _

_ I don’t wanna dream about you,  _

_ Wanna wake up with you next to me _

She keeps her eyes on Blake the whole time, even when she feels them well up again. He just looks at her with the utmost adoration on his face and quietly nods for her to continue. 

_ I don’t wanna go down any other road now _

_ I don’t wanna love nobody but you _

_ Looking in your eyes now, if I had to die now  _

_ I don’t wanna love nobody but you _

She took in a deep breath of relief when she found herself getting through the whole first verse and chorus. Blake looked at her proudly and she felt her whole body tingle with a feeling she hadn’t felt before. It was like every single day, she found another piece of magic that belonged to being with the tall cowboy. 

Being here in the studio with him, working on a song for his next project, feels almost as intimate as being connected with him in the bedroom. She can tell his mind is going down a similar route when she takes in his darkening irises.

They sing the second verse and chorus too, smiling when it goes smoothly and both nail it on the first try. They stop before the bridge, a small portion of the song where most of the instrumentals fade out and it’s just them two, singing the first two lines of the pre-chorus to each other. 

“Let’s take a small break.” The producer suggests.

Though recording the song has been going great, Gwen is more than thrilled about a little break. Her hand is quick to grab Blake’s, dragging him out of the studio and into the empty hall that lays conjunct with the studio. 

“I love you so much, do you even know that?” She says quickly, rising on her tiptoes so she can look him in the eyes.

“Did you drag me out here to make out?”

“Hell right.” She giggles, referencing a song he recorded earlier, for the same project.

She gasps slightly at the shock as he presses her backwards against the wall, her arms going around his neck. His hands draw up her body as he kisses her deeply, showing no signs of stopping. All thought vanishes from her head by the way he pries her lips open and overwhelms her with the incredibly pleasure of making out with him. Her lower body rocks up at his while she holds on to him tighter. She knows they probably shouldn’t be doing this here, but the mounting passion that ignited within these studio walls, had officially overflowed. He was like oxygen to her in this moment.

She tugs him closer by his shirt, planting a string of deep but broken off kisses to his lips. His tongue brushes against her diligently as he deepens it again, hands falling to her sides and occasionally squeezing. 

“I love you too by the way.” He chuckles against her lips. “If that wasn’t clear to you by now.”

“Nobody but me, right?” 

“Nobody but you.” 

Her eyes fall to his chest as her nails scratch him there. 

“Do you think these ten minutes are up yet?”

Blake squints his eyes. 

“No.” 

“I think they are.” She giggles.

“Just one more kiss.” 

* * *

Back in the booth, she feels more relaxed. No one has to know that it’s completely due to Blake’s skilful hands and mouth. 

“Let’s do the second verse and chorus over again, so we have a smooth transition into the bridge.”  Scott says, his eyes on the controls in front of him.

They both nod, Blake’s cheeky smile making her blush when she meets his gaze.

_ All the wasted days, all the wasted nights _

_ I’ll blame it all on being young  _

_ Got no regrets cause it got me here _

_ But I don’t wanna waste another one _

Blake had told her the day they heard the song, that this lyric in particular hit him the hardest. He confided in her that she was the first person to make him feel like he had it right from the jump. It was that feeling that he’d been chasing all along. He would go through all the pain and heartache again, if it meant getting to be here with her right now. But now he had her, he would never let her go. 

_ I’ve been thinking about what I want in my life _

_ It begins and ends the same _

_ If I had to choose what I couldn’t lose _

_ There’d only be one thing _

When the chorus comes in again, she feels herself getting lost in the music, Blake’s voice, the craziness of it all. The words and melody fly out of her, accompanied with a few tears that she doesn’t feel ashamed of anymore. Blake keeps looking at her like she hung the moon, his eyes sparkling with love as he sings the song back to her. It’s one of the most magical moments of her life, a true testament to the power of prayer.

The music quiets down to a soft and slow drag, the next two lines feeling like the most powerful words she’ll speak today. Her eyes feel heavy with tears again and Blake reaches out both his hands as he holds hers in a tight grip. She didn’t even know how much she needed that, the reassurance he just gave her by simply holding her hand amplifying everything she already knows about him. 

He bites his lip before nodding at her one last time, before she lets the words slip out of her mouth smoothly.

_ I wanna say it now, wanna make it clear _

_ For only you and God to hear _

The drums pick up again and before she knows it, they’re singing the last chorus, the intimate moment over but not forgotten. She can’t keep her eyes off him, every word that he sings making her want to crawl into his chest and never let go. 

She’s not sure when the first time they perform this live will be, or if that will even happen at all, but she does know that if it does, he’s gonna have to hold her hand for at least a small duration of it. She doesn’t think she can keep it together if he doesn’t.

Knowing him, she doesn’t even have to ask.

  
He’ll know what to do when that day comes.

_ I don’t wanna love nobody but you – _


End file.
